


Snow Day

by Quibilah



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibilah/pseuds/Quibilah
Summary: Brought on by the idea of a drinking competition...some characters may be slightly out of character.Set sometime after season 2 but Vera has her magic, isn't dying, Alyssa never joined Praxis, Lilith is totally fine and Angus and Selena aren't total asses...seriously this is pure fluff
Relationships: Alyssa Drake/Jack Morton, Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Lilith Bathory/Nicole Birch, Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres
Comments: 26
Kudos: 34





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Is it 8am where I am when I'm posting this? Yup. Have I gone to bed yet? Nope. Am I delirious? Definitely. Therefore any grammar mistakes or total ridiculousness are totally being blamed on me being up for more than 24 hours straight.

“Can’t any of you fix this?” Randall growled out from his position on the couch. He was currently _completely_ wrapped up in a blanket with just a small portion of his face peaking through.

Hamish, Lilith and Jack all glared at him from their own positions wrapped up in blankets. Jack and Lilith had long since given up on sitting alone and were currently sharing their blankets and trying to keep warm by sharing body heat.

“Are you suggesting we do magic? _You_?” Lilith asked through chattering teeth as she inched closer to Randall and pulled Jack along with her. Hamish, as the oldest and the one to bring them all into the den, had been banished to his own seat because _apparently_ what was happening right now was somehow ‘his fault’.

“I’m so cold right now, I really don’t care at this point what you do. Just do _something_!” Hamish stood up, his blanket taking on the appearance of a cape, and moved towards the very old and never before used fireplace.

With one quick swipe of his claw and a muttered word, the fireplace roared to life. A little _too_ forcefully as the flames quickly began to lick their way up the wooden wall. His eyes widened in alarm as the other three started shouting.

“Put it out, put it out, put it out!!” He turned around and his face was showing panic as he held up his hands.

“I don’t know how!” Lilith quickly stood and dragged a claw against her palm and muttering a low incantation, extinguishing the flames before it became a full-on house fire. Hamish sank back into his chair in relief, no longer feeling the cold that had settled deep into his bones with the sudden rush of adrenaline.

“Let’s agree to _never_ do that again, shall we?” Randall said, earning a dark glare from the older wolf.

 _“You_ told me to do it!”

“Well I didn’t think you’d try to burn the whole place down!”

“I wasn’t trying to!”

“Oh my _god_ , enough already! We need to figure something out. Even our hides couldn’t handle it and left us to deal with it ourselves. With how heavy it’s snowing out right, there’s no way we’re getting the power back tonight and it’s just going to get colder as the sun goes down.”

“We could go to the Temple?” Hamish offered quietly, earning a shocked look from the other three. “What? It has multiple fireplaces, and already has candles set up. We have neither of those things here.”

“Yeah? And what about Severa? You really think she’s going to just let us all crash at the Temple all night?” Randall watched as Lilith typed something out on her phone as Hamish started talking.

“Why not? It’s winter break, _most_ of the disciples went home and it’s not like there’s any rituals planned. Plus, there’s an open bar.” He added, knowing it would help sway the younger man. He also knew that if Vera caught them, he’d easily be able to calm her down.

Of course, there was no way he was going to tell _them_ that. She had made it very clear when they started this thing between them, that they were to keep it a secret from the others. He certainly wasn’t going to risk losing what he had with her by breaking that promise.

“Nicole said her, Selena and Angus are already there. They haven’t talked to Vera yet, but power is out across the whole campus and since the dorms don’t have fireplaces, they headed there almost thirty minutes ago. I don’t care what you guys do, but I’m going.”

“I’ll come.” Hamish added standing and folding his blanket.

“Of course _you’re_ going. Any excuse to get closer to…”

“Can you not, it’s way too cold for this. I’m coming too.” Jack interrupted as he started folding his own blanket. Randall gaped at him with a look of betrayal.

“But...who’s going to keep me warm?”

“If you’re too stubborn to go to The Temple where you’ll be warm, just because it’s the Order, you deserve to be cold.” Jack’s words were completely lacking any sympathy. “Do either of you have an extra pillow I could borrow?”

“You can use one of mine, just give me a minute to grab them.” Hamish threw over his shoulder, which seemed to be the final straw for Randall as he pushed himself up and made his way towards his own room, grumbling the entire way.

Hamish didn’t even think as he grabbed the two pillows from his bed and tossed one at Jack. That is, until the younger man’s face went from a look of thanks to discomfort.

“We should trade. Trust me on this one.” He held the pillow out with the slightest crinkle of his nose and immediately Hamish started blushing slightly. He was happy the other two weren’t in the room as he quickly stepped up and switched pillows, so _he_ now had the pillow Vera had slept on earlier in the week while the others were out.

“Not a word to anyone.” Jack mimed zipping his lips, but Hamish couldn’t tell if he was amused or uncomfortable with the situation, probably some combination of both. Vera was going to kill him if she got wind of this.

“We ready?”

“Yup, yeah, we’re good, ready? Let’s go.” Hamish’s eyes closed in annoyed embarrassment at Jack’s hasty response to Lilith’s question.

“You alright over there Jack?” He knew the exact face Lilith would be wearing at the moment. It was the same one she’d worn when he showed up late for the arrangement with Zecchia.

“I was just telling him that he should see if Alyssa was planning on joining us.” Jack held up his finger and nodded before pulling out his phone and messaging Alyssa to have her head over if she hadn’t already.

“This is turning into a party.” Randall was noticeably more excited as the number kept increasing. “Hopefully _she_ doesn’t spoil it.” Jack caught the slight frown on Hamish’s face and stepped in.

“I don’t know, it could be kind of fun to see what she’d do.”

“ _Really_? This is Vera Stone we’re talking about; we know what she would do. Have a drink, _maybe_ two before making a boring speech and telling us all to be quiet and go to bed.” Hamish’s frown grew before he turned around to wrap his pillow in his blanket.

“She used to be in an improv troupe when she was in college, I bet she could have fun if she wanted to.” Both Lilith and Randall were giving him disbelieving looks by this point, so he just shrugged and grabbed his own blanket.

“An improv troupe as in an acting group?” Jack barely heard Randall’s question over the wind howling around them as they trekked through the heavily snowed in woods toward the Temple.

“Yes, she said she was the treasurer of it. She even made a joke when she told me about it.”

“Ohh, a Vera Stone joke, now this I _have_ to hear.” He could see Hamish tensing again as he sped up his pace and decided to change the subject, just to be safe.

“It was a ‘you had to be there’, type thing. Did you invite Gabrielle?”

“She’s back home with her parents. Probably warmer than we are right now…”

“Then pick up the pace.” Lilith called over her shoulder, briskly walking beside Hamish as the other two lagged behind. They could see the Temple coming into view and let out a small sigh of relief.

“For being wolves, you all took your sweet time getting here.” Four irritated scowls were directed at Angus as they quickly started stripping out of their wet clothes to change into dry ones.

None of them really took the time to consider the lack of clothing they were wearing as they changed, too eager to get out of the freezing damp items, but both Angus and Nicole quickly turned around. Nicole’s hand actually came up to cover her eyes despite the fact that she was already facing away from them.

Selena however didn’t seem phased by it in the slightest. She took her time eyeing the two older wolves as the stripped, although most of her focus remained on Hamish. He may be a wolf and an alcoholic, but she had to admit, he was damn attractive _and_ an excellent kisser.

When all their wet clothes were laid out before the fire, Hamish moved towards the bar and started mixing drinks for the others. It was at that moment Randall looked around and realized something.

“Who’s getting the couch?”

“I was here first.” Selena glared at Angus who shrugged.

“Well, I was.”

“But it was _my_ idea to come here.” She argued back with crossed arms.

“I know _just_ how to settle this.” Lilith was already smirking as Randall ran towards the bar and started grabbing glasses.

“Oh no, there’s no way in hell we’re playing any type of drinking game to see who gets the couch. He literally never stops drinking.” The former Magistratus argued while waving her arm in Hamish’s direction. Randall’s movements stopped abruptly as he frowned.

“I forgot.” He muttered a quiet apology to Hamish, but the eldest knight waved him off and added a few more glasses to the tray he had pulled out.

“I don’t drink anymore but that’s fine. I can just pour the alcohol for you guys. Just because I don’t drink it anymore doesn’t mean it needs to be wasted by you all drunkenly spilling it.”

Randall gave him a happy grin before walking the tray filled with seven glasses on it back to the rest of the group. Selena stepped closer to the bar and rest her arms against the top of it.

“You quit drinking? When?” Hamish looked up at the woman to see the usual irritation was gone and in its place was actual curiosity and happiness. This was closer to the way she had acted before they got their memories back. Back when he had considered her a friend.

“Right after Foley. Long story short, I got drunk and almost died when Salvador attacked me. Haven’t touched the stuff ever since. Well, other than to mix drinks for others.” Her hand landing on his forearm gave him pause. He looked down at her hand before looking back up in confusion.

“I’m really proud of you.” His confusion grew at her genuine tone and she laughed slightly before looking down.

“That’s not an easy thing to do for most people, and you were a particularly heavy drinker so it must have been even harder. I’m glad you realized the danger of it before it was too late.”

Hamish heard the pain in her voice and reached out with his free hand to cover hers and offered a comforting squeeze. She quickly looked up and shook her head trying to rid the memory as he tilted his head slightly.

“My brother, he wasn’t so lucky.”

“I’m sorry.” She forced a fake smile before shrugging.

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago…”

“Still, I’m sorry.” This time the smile was real, and she gave his arm a quick squeeze before letting go and joining the others with two of the drinks he’d made. Once Hamish had finished the others, and they all had a regular drink and a drinking game drink, he sat down on the couch and waited.

Randall was already halfway through his second ‘regular’ drink when Alyssa finally showed up, face red and hair mused from the wind. She took one look at the drinks and sighed.

“Why?” Jack tugged her down, so she was sitting on his lap in the chair and started rubbing her arms to warm her up.

“We’re playing for who gets the couch tonight.”

“Nice, we have two chances then.” Everyone except for Lilith and Hamish frowned at Alyssa’s excitement.

“Exactly.” Lilith responded tugging Nicole into her side and smirking.

“That’s just not fair!” Randall pouted with arms crossed, and although Selena would never admit to it, she was definitely sporting a small pout as well.

“Not our fault your girlfriend isn’t here.”

“Woah, she’s not my girlfriend…”

“Randall, it’s been five months now and you two are almost always together. You’re in a relationship, just accept it.”

“Hamish is right. If you’ve been seeing someone for five months and you see each other almost every day, you’re in a relationship.” Hamish caught Jack’s smirk being directed at him and sent a subtle glare in his direction.

“Huh.” He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message before a response came through almost immediately.

_‘Are we in a relationship?’ - Randall_

_‘Obviously, you idiot’ – Gabby_

“So, what are we playing?” Selena asked taking the spot on the couch beside Hamish. There was a quick skirmish between Angus and Randall, but the wolf, still in a dopey state from Gabrielle’s response, was a bit too slow.

Grumbling to himself he grabbed his folded blanket and plopped it down on the ground before sitting on top of it with his back to the fire, taking another sip of his drink. When no one said anything, he looked up to see they were all watching him.

“What?”

“Oh my god, _you’re_ the one that said you knew what to do.”

“Oh yeah, right. So usually we’d play beer pong, but we don’t have anything for that and that’s really only used for making a choice between two things. So, we needed a game that will weed people out. Anyone up for _Never have I ever_?”

“Aren’t we a little old to play a kid's game?” Randall scowled at Angus before raising his glass in the air and tipping it back and forth as if it were obvious.

“That’s where the drinks come in. Not only will we be tallying up until someone gets booted, but we’ll be taking a shot each time you’ve done something. But there’s no shot glasses, so large gulps of your drink it is. And I do mean large, not those baby sips.”

“And make the topics _fun_! Don’t be boring and say something like, ‘never have I ever failed a test.’, _*Alyssa_ *” Lilith coughed out the blonds name.

“Hey! I can be fun!”

“Of course you can.”

“I _can_!” Lilith couldn’t help laughing at the irritation blossoming on Alyssa’s face.

“Prove it, you go first…”

“Wait! Hold on a second. This is all well and good, but if we’re all going to be forced to answer, Hamish should too. And _this_ way he can also compete for the couch.” Selena interrupted while she quickly made her way towards the bar to grab one of the bottles of club soda and a glass for Hamish. The thought that she might be able to increase her chances of sleeping on the couch if he won, slightly impacting the decision.

“Fine by me.” He offered a small smile and accepted the bottle and cup before filling it to the top. “What are we playing till?”

“Ten seem reasonable?” The others debated for a couple seconds before nodding. “Great, get to ten yeses, then you’re out of the running for the couch, but will still continue playing with either club soda or alcohol, fair?” Again, all of them nodded and he turned to Alyssa signaling she start off.

“Alright, never have I ever had sex in a public place.” Hamish lifted his glass to his lips without thought until he noticed no one else made a move and Randall, as well as a few others, were looking at him with shock.

“What?”

“Really?”

“Am I taking a drink?” Randall nodded so Hamish nodded slowly. “Then yes, really…”

“Where?” Hamish’s brow raised as he shook his head.

“I’m not telling you. Now, who’s next?” Deciding to just stick with most game rules, it shifted to Jack who was on Alyssa’s left.

“Never have I ever had sex with someone…” Hamish saw him cock his head slightly while studying him with squinted eyes.

“…that was more than five years my senior.” Jack grinned at the dark look Hamish was sending him as he lifted his glass and took a gulp. Thankfully he wasn’t alone as Selena and Alyssa both took drinks as well.

“Wait, really?” Hamish sent a _‘you deserve it’_ glare back at Jack as Alyssa blushed and said it was before they met. “And we’re moving right on past that one. Nicole, you’re up.”

“Never have I ever had a one-night stand.” This time everyone except Lilith raised their glasses. Lilith looked directly at Randall with a smirk before speaking

“Never have I ever gotten a lap dance from someone I was sleeping with.” Randall scowled back at her while flushing at the memory of her walking in on Gabrielle doing just that to him less than a week ago.

Still, Angus and Hamish taking a drink helped shift some of the discomfort. He still took a few hearty swallows from his regular drink to squash the embarrassment of the whole situation while waving for Selena to go. Gabby had been so pissed he’d forgotten to lock the door.

“Never have I ever slept with someone from The Order.” ‘ _Shit’_ was Hamish’s immediate thought as his hand tightened around his glass. He chanced a glance towards Jack as everyone else raised their glasses to see him raising his brow in clear challenge and slowly lifted the glass to his lips.

“Wait, _WHAT?!”_ Randall shouted staring at Hamish with a gaping mouth. “WHO?!” He shouted even louder causing the others near him to cover their ears.

“Would you stop shouting already!” Lilith growled, chucking one of the pillows at him.

“You need to explain…”

“Funny, those were going to be the _exact_ same words I was going to start with.” All eight immediately snapped their attention towards the new voice to see an irritated Vera standing in the open doorway to the reliquary.

“Well?” Vera ground out when everyone stayed silent and she swept her gaze over everything. The second her eyes landed on the vodka bottle and the glass in Hamish’s hand her eyes widened and snapped up to meet his. He gave a subtle shake of his head before topping off his glass, making sure she could see it was club soda.

Her relief was so subtle he was sure the others had missed it, but when he saw Jack looking between the two of them, he realized he hadn’t been quite so lucky. He cleared his throat to respond when no one else offered to answer her question.

“The snowstorm knocked out the power all over campus, we came here for the fire and candles. Right now, we’re playing _'_ _never have I ever'_ to see who gets the couch…”

“Want to join?” Randall’s words held the slightest trace of a slur to them as he took another sip of his drink.

“No thank you, I’ll be driving home…”

“Doubtful, there was already well over two feet when we came almost forty-five minutes ago and it was still coming down heavily.” Vera’s shoulders dropped slightly at Jack’s words before walking towards the bar.

“Still no, I have my own couch.”

“Ohh, so there’s two up for grabs! Even better!” Everyone turned towards Randall with shock before looking back towards Vera.

“ _My_ own couch. As in, its _mine_. As in, I don’t need to play some silly game…”

“Party pooper.”

“Excuse me?”

“Shut _up,_ Randall.” Hamish growled quietly and it seemed to knock the younger knight to his senses as he cringed.

“Nothing. Never mind. Anyways, moving on, Hamish you’re up.” He was already pushing himself up to walk towards the bar to make a drink for Vera but threw one over his shoulder.

“Never have I ever slept with someone that was younger than me.” He grinned when he watched all of them take a drink.

“Because you like _older_ women.” Jack added causing Hamish’s steps to falter slightly as he watched Vera tense minutely.

“Wait, we need to go back for a minute. _Who_ did you sleep with that’s in The Order?” Hamish cringed as pulled out the ingredients for a _Grand Magus_ and watched Vera tense as she snapped her glare towards him.

“That’s not how this game works, Randall. Angus, you’re up.” He tried to catch Vera’s gaze, but she turned around as she waited for the drink.

“Never have I ever made out with one of the knights.” He nearly dropped the shaker as he watched with horror as Selena lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip before sending him a sultry smile.

“You and Selena?!” Randall looked back and forth between the two TA’s to see Hamish gaping like a fish and Selena grinning happily as she nodded. Vera turned slowly and Hamish watched as her Grand Magus mask slipped into irritation as she glared up at him.

“It’s not what you think, I swear.” He whispered with his head down so the others wouldn’t be able to hear him or read his lips. “It was before we got our memories back.”

“Did you sleep with her?” His head snapped up as he shook it, relieved to see her irritation starting to lessen. He held her drink out for her and relished in her finger trailing along his purposefully as she accepted it.

Vera stayed by the bar as he walked back and took his seat and was just about to turn and walk back to her office when she saw the flirty smile Ms. Durov was sending Hamish. She could finish her drink out here.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Randall asked shifting slightly as he waited to say his never have I ever.

“I was planning to, seeing as it is my temple…”

“Yeah, but we’re _all_ answering these intrusive questions. Even Hamish and he’s not even drinking…”

“But I’m not playing for a spot on the couch, so there’s no need.” Vera reiterated lifting her drink to her lips.

“But once we’re out, we were still going to play, right guys?” She watched as they all nodded, including Hamish who was giving her a guilty look. She opened her mouth to reject Randall, but he suddenly grinned at her.

“Jack said you could be fun back in the day, I told him he was wrong.”

“Dude, _seriously?!”_ Jack threw another pillow at Randall, but the wolf’s gaze remained fixed on Vera in silent challenge. She glared at him and was about to reiterate that she didn’t need to play when she watched Selena lean towards Hamish and whisper something in his ear while her hand came to rest on his thigh.

“ _Fine_ , but someone is giving up their spot on the couch.” Hamish snapped his attention towards her in surprise as Randall did a little fist bump of victory. She walked towards the couch and looked down towards Selena with a jerk of her head. The girl grumbled but shifted onto the floor nonetheless.

“ _Perfect_!” Randall said excitedly before looking towards Lilith with a smirk. “Never have I ever _given_ a lap dance to someone I was sleeping with.” Lilith scowled back at him and raised her glass with Selena and Alyssa, but everyone’s focus shifted towards Vera as her glass raised.

 _“What?”_ She growled out and shifted further back into the couch, actively avoiding looking towards Hamish as she felt him tense slightly.

“Nothing…that’s just surprising is all.” Vera rolled her eyes and barely managed to contain the blush under their shocked gazes. This was a mistake; she was sure of it but now that she’d committed, she refused to back down.

“Everyone else has gone, so you’re up.” Alyssa signaled to Vera while taking a sip from her regular drink. Vera cocked her head trying to come up with something before taking a small sip with a twitch of her lips.

“Never have I ever drunk dialed or drunk texted an ex.” Everyone raised their glasses with that one. And Randall swung his arm to point at Alyssa who rolled her eyes at his drunken antics.

“Never have I ever kissed anyone inside the Temple.” Randall watched as Selena’s glass stayed resting on her lap while Lilith, Nicole, Vera and Hamish’s glasses rose. His confused gaze swept back and forth between Hamish and Selena.

“I don’t get it.” He slurred, drawing the other’s attention towards him.

“Don’t get what, Mr. Carpio?”

“Selena didn’t drink just now but Hamster did.” Jack gave an unwilling laugh that he quickly masked with a series of coughs as Hamish glared at him.

“I’m happy to note you have at least _one_ of the three traits we look for in The Order. Now we just need to work on the other two. Who’s next?” Jack raised his hand quick and in his tipsy _‘everything is funny’_ state, he met Hamish’s warning glare and grinned wickedly.

“Never have I ever slept with someone that was more than five years my junior.” Vera studiously refused to meet anyone’s eyes as she alone raised her glass and took a sip.

 _“Cougar.”_ Randall muttered, quietly enough that only the Knights would hear thankfully. The comment earned himself a death glare from Hamish that went unnoticed as another pillow came flying at his face and knocked him off balance.

Apparently, the situation was hilarious to him, because as soon as he landed face first in the growing pile of pillows he’d been collecting, he couldn’t stop laughing. That is until he noticed something. He pushed himself up off the ground and wobbled slightly with his arms out in an effort to balance himself.

The others watched with amused eyes as he tilted his head back and started sniffing the air while he shifted around. Even Vera was chuckling slightly as he stumbled around smelling the air. Her laughter immediately died off as he wedged himself between her and the arm of the couch, forcing her further into Hamish’s side.

She looked up at Hamish to apologize as her elbow connected roughly with Hamish’s gut when she felt something land suddenly on the back of her head and heard what sounded like a deep inhale. Jack immediately started laughing as Vera leaned forward until she could stand so Randall’s face was no longer buried in her hair but now flat against Hamish’s lap.

“What the _hell_ do you think you are doing Mr. Carpio?!”

“Why do our _Den_ pillows smell like you?” Vera stood frozen with her mouth open as Hamish went rigid. “Oh my _god_! You slept with Vera?!” Randall shouted, pushing himself off of Hamish’s lap and over balancing until he wound up back on the floor.

Vera quickly downed the rest of her drink and set the empty glass on the table before making her way towards the office without a word. Hamish stared after her, unsure if he should follow and confirm there was something between them or not.

“Are you?” Selena asked quietly after a few minutes of shocked silence and he looked down to see her frowning slightly. He opened his mouth to respond but no words would come out. Thankfully he didn’t have to sit there in silence for long as the reliquary doors opened again, and Vera glared at him.

“ _Well_? They already know, so are you coming or not?” She ground out with her arms crossed. He stood hastily and started towards her. “The bedding, Hamish. Grab the bedding.” It was slightly softer as he flushed and turned back towards the pile of pillows and pulled out the one that smelled like Vera before grabbing his blanket.

“How long out of curiosity?!” Jack asked looking directly at Vera who glared right back at him. “More than five months?” Her glare grew darker but Hamish freezing in his tracks confirmed it.

“So then according to Hamish’s own rules, you guys are in a relationship, right?” Her eyes widened comically as they landed on Hamish’s cringing face.

“What?”

“I didn’t mean _us,_ I meant Randall and Gabrielle…”

“Who’ve been together less than we…” She cleared her throat uncomfortably when she remembered the audience watching her and stepped to the side so he could enter the office before closing the doors so they were alone.

“You think we’re in a relationship?” He cringed again as his shoulder rose slightly.

“I didn’t _say_ that.” She leaned back against her desk as she studied him.

“But you _are_ thinking it?” His shoulders shrugged as he started setting up the couch for them to sleep. “Hamish?” She prodded when he didn’t say anything.

“I don’t _know_ when it comes to you Vera, okay?! I mean we’ve been exclusively sleeping with each other for the past eight months now and it’s more common than not for us to have dinner together. And when we do sleep together, a lot of the time it really is _just_ sleeping. If it were _anyone_ else, then yes. I would say we’re in a relationship, no questions asked, but with _you,_ I just don’t know.”

“Do you _want_ to be in a relationship with me?” It was faint but he heard the hesitancy in her voice and looked up to see a flurry of emotions flitting behind her eyes. He stepped closer to her until his hands came to cup the sides of her face.

“More than anything, but only if you’re ready for that.” She surprised him when her hands came up and grasped a handful of his shirt to pull him closer to her so she could kiss him deeply.

“I’ve been ready for the past few months Hamish. I thought _you_ weren’t ready and wanted to keep things casual between us.”

“God no. I love you Vera, I definitely _don’t_ want to keep things casual between us.” It took him a few seconds to realize what he said, but by the time he had, Vera had recovered from her own shock and pulled him closer with her hands in his hair.

“I love you too, Hamish.” She whispered against his lips before closing the distance with a heated kiss as he guided her to lay back against her desk. The only thing that stopped them from continuing was the sound of Randall’s laughter echoing from the other room suddenly.

“I’m starting to see the appeal of snow days finally.” She chuckled at his words and magically sealed the door before pulling him towards the couch. She quickly striped down to her underwear and accepted his shirt with a smile before they both snuggled together on the small couch. Both listening as the crackling of the fire filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> See, pure fluff. Now to sleep before diving back into the angst world of the Claimed and Lost Memories.


End file.
